Nobody (Ingles ver.) - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Nobody right|160px *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Single:' The Wonder Years - Trilogy *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Inglés *'Lanzamiento:''' 26 - Junio -2009 Video full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye SunMi Sohee Ingles You Know I still Love You Baby And it will never change Saranghae I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don't want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody Why are you trying to, to make me leave ya I know what you're thinking baby why aren't you listening How can I just just love someone else and Forget you completely when I know you still love me Telling me you're not good enough My life with you is just too tough You know it's not right so Just stop and come back boy How can this be when we were meant to be I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don't want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don't want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody Why can't we just, just be like this Cause it's you that I need and nothing else until the end Who else can ever make me feel the way I I feel when I'm with you, no one will ever do Telling me you're not good enough My life with you is just too tough You know me enough so You know what I need boy Right next to you is where I need to be I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don't want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I want nobody nobody But You, I want nobody nobody But You How can I be with another, I don't want any other I want nobody nobody nobody nobody I don't want no body, body I don't want no body, body Honey you know it's you that I want, It's you that I need why can't you see I want Nobody nobody But you (Nobody but you) I want Nobody nobody But you (Nobody but you) How can I be with another, I don't want any other I want Nobody nobody nobody nobody (Nobody nobody) I want Nobody nobody But you (Nobody no...) I want Nobody nobody But you (Body) How can I be with another, I don't want any other I want Nobody nobody nobody nobody (No no nobody nobody) Back to the days when we were So young and wild and free Nothing else matters other than you and me So tell me why can't it be Please let me live my life my way Why do you push me away I dont want nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody but you Español Tu sabes que todavia te amo bebe Y eso nunca cambiara Te amo No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu ¿Cómo puedo estar con otro?, No quiero a ningún otro No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu ¿Por qué estás tratando, que te deje? Sé lo que estás pensando bebé ¿por qué no estás escuchando? ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien simplemente así? y Olvídarte por completo cuando sé que todavía me amas Me dices que no eres lo suficientemente bueno Mi vida contigo es demasiado difícil Tu sabes que no es cierto Solo para y vuelve niño ¿Cómo puede ser cierto? si estábamos destinados No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu ¿Cómo puedo estar con otro?, No quiero a ningún otro No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu ¿Cómo puedo estar con otro?, No quiero a ningún otro No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu ¿Por qué no podemos, simplemente ser así? Porque eres tú lo que necesito y nada más hasta el final ¿Quién más puede hacerme sentir de esta manera Que siento cuando estoy contigo?, nadie lo hara Me dices que no eres lo suficientemente bueno Mi vida contigo es demasiado difícil Tu me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que te necesito muchacho Justo al lado de ti es donde tengo que estar No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu ¿Cómo puedo estar con otro?, No quiero a ningún otro No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu ¿Cómo puedo estar conotro?, No quiero a ningún otro No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu No quiero a nadie mas No quiero a nadie mas Cariño sabes que eres tú lo que quiero, Eres tú lo que necesito ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver? No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu (Nadie, exepto tu) No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu (Nadie, exepto tu) Cómo puedo estar con otro?, No quiero a ningún otro No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie (Nadie, nadie) No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu (Nadie, no..) No quiero a nadie nadie, exepto tu (Nadie) Cómo puedo estar otro?, No quiero a ningún otro No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie (No no Nadie nadie) Atras estan los dias Cuando era joven, salvaje y libre Nada más importa excepto tú y yo Así que dime por qué no puede ser Por favor, déjame vivir mi vida a mi manera ¿Por que sigues apartandome? No quiero a nadie nadie nadie nadie exepto a ti Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls